Are you in?
by fallenenjimon
Summary: A self incert charater (S.I.C.) turns the sailor moon universe on it's ear, not by force, but by a few suggestions to a weak character.


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but I do own Akuryouko Matsuda and the S.O.U.L. computer gate he uses to, for a lack of a better word, "self- incert" himself.  
Hi, my name's Akuryouko Damnation Matsuda and I'm about to incert myself into another demention to prevent a unjust death. A few monthes ago I discover this old show from the 20th century called sailor moon, I fell in near love, key word "near", with one of the best villians of the show, Eudial. I carefully turn on the IntD-navi and let it search for that oh so right demention, this is going to take a moment so let me explain what's happening. I'm a S.I.C. S.O.U.L. (S.I.C. is Self Incert Character, S.O.U.L. is Systems Operating Unified like a Legion), I've demention slid through some many lifetimes in some many places, all thanks to my S.O.U.L. computer gate. I read in history class that in the old days, people didn't have the same type of computers as us, I looked up on the subject some more to find that S.I.C. S.O.U.L.s of the past had to type up entire adventures and then made fun of by other authors ("mary sue?" what idiot thought THAT up?).  
The IntD-navi is beeping, I grabbed the spark of energy and tost it to the Net, which is a small wire frame glob, and then toke up a deep breath.  
Let's go.  
I was in a dark empty area of space and time, a holographic window appired which asked what I would like to to do, I selected "Brainjack" and checked over the avalible characters.  
"Damn" I wispered quitely as I got into my thinking stance, I wasn't stronge enough to take over Eudial and make her NOT take that drive but I can.... "Hey, wait" there on the corner was Mimete, I am a huge Mimete and Eudial worrshiper (I guess I'm the only one), I clicked the window and then a special set up appired and after everythings up and going I was shuved through time and space. Mimete felt a cold shiver go down her spine, it was like there was a ghost following her. With this though in her mind she clutched her paperwork closer to her chest, wishing the elevator would hurry up.  
She stepped out quickly, nearly running into Tellu. "Hey, watch it!" Tellu snapped, "Don't go in there, it's haunted!" Mimete shot back as she rush down the hall.  
Mimete toke her seat, there were piles of papers everywhere on the desk, I tried not to scream out "What the hell?! Are you truely lazy?" and blow my cover. Mimete set to work (or lack of, depends on how you look at it), about three hours of this Eudial was coming Mimete's way, and she looked PO'ed.  
"YOU!!" she shouted as she pointed a finger at Mimete while holding up a pair of slippers, "you put takes into my slippers". I stayed out of this, if I did what I wanted to do (so call me a bit ecchi) things will needlessly get very complex and I would have to stay longer. After the fight Mimete was too angery to work and sat there pouting, I carefully suggested on taking her lunch break.  
Mimete (or rather I, since I was in controll of her body) went down to the near by trainstation, tracing a finger along the rail guide I searched for the fastest route to shinjuku.  
By now you're wondering what I have planned, since the Net Rec (a device that S.I.C. S.O.U.L.s use to record OOC, or out of charater, coments for the reader (or listener)) is on I desided to tell you when we (Mimete and I) get there.  
Ace, 2-14-6 shinjuku, ni-chome, was before Mimete (or rather I again), going in and then I (or Mimete) set the wheels of destainy going, I gave some sublimital messages (if you're wondering I learn to to this with other characters, ADR- 01 and Takato still look like a cute couple, but I'm getting sidetracked) she mingled with the crowd abit and got quite a few numbers, I let her take a few sips of some rum (desipt the fact she's seventeen, I need her a bit, for a lack of a better term, off level).  
Yep, ace was the place for homosexuals and Bisexuals, at this time I was tring not to laugh as Mimete drunkly talked to this cute girl with short gray hair.  
Later back at her (Mimete's) apartment Mimete collapsed into Eudial's bed, I began to sublimitally suggest to question her sexuality, take up fancing (and with a vengence) and then I left Mimete's body. Here I am, in the black space going to tell you what my short stay was about, It's simple really.  
I kind of played it by ear, but the original idea was to brainjack Eudial and make her check the breaks then leave, but as i said earlier I wasn't powerfull enough. So I did the next best thing, I find intresting ways in keeping the person that killed her busy, I set it up so I got there a year before Death Busters rose to fill in the black moon family to give the devolpment some time, but now I wonder, as I'm telling you this, what'll happen?  
  
................................................................  
  
Mimi Hanyuu stood there on the abandoned bridge, her raiper clutched close as her former Koibito stood before her. Mimi closed her eyes remembering once running her fingers through her long pink hair, kissing thouse lovely lips, saving her live once in a while but now, the power had gone to Mimi's ex-lover's soul and twisted it into this person before her. Mimi slowly move her lips and formed two words "Black Lady!".  
  
.................................................................  
Hopefully this time the formatting will work (if not, sorry), I got the idea will reading a fic by ben and jason (really funny, but I forgot the fic's name). Thank you for reading.  
Oh, I forgot to tell you what a brainjack is, the term came from Maken X (If you're a gamer, go play it, NOW!), it means one person's psi take over another's but not their mind, uh, on second thought go check out the F.A.Q.s at www.gamefaqs.com . 


End file.
